The Fan
by MavaricComet
Summary: Jordan is an avid fan of the WWE. What happens when he gets his chance to join? The only things I own are Jordan and his group of friends. There will be a little bit a romance in the later chapters with Jordan and Marlene but that is it. Please Review


"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown!" JBL announced to everyone watching the match at home. Marlene wasn't a fan of wrestling, but her boyfriend was. In fact he was at the special live match that was being shown on TV right now. The only reason that she was watching was because he had front row seats and she wanted to see if he got on TV. She decided to make an event out of it and invited some of Jordan's friends who didn't get to go with over so they could explain to her what was going on.

From what she understood, this was a no disqualification match between The Undertaker and Kane, his brother. The match was fairly far along and it was beginning to show on both wrestlers. As far as Marlene could tell Kane was winning the match because he had delivered more major blows, but whenever she said this Jordan's friends laughed and they would say, "Much to the disappointment of your boyfriend The Undertaker has won 25 straight matches when Jordan is there. He'll pull through," and continue to watch the match. Everyone in the room knew that Jordan hated both of the Brothers of Destruction with a passion. Eventually it got to the point that Marlene and David, Jordan's best friend who didn't have the money for the tickets, made a bet that if The Undertaker won then Marlene would pay for all of them to go to the next match in the area and if Kane won then all of them would have to buy Cane shirts and wear them to a match. That's when Marlene really got into the match. Blow by blow she was up on her feet cheering. About twenty minutes later Kane delivered a Spinebuster that stunned The Undertaker. This time lasted only a few seconds but it was more than enough for Kane, who got The Undertaker on his feet and into the position to perform the Tombstone Piledriver. Thinking that the match was over David collapsed on the couch imagining the look on Jordan's face when he found out that David had to wear a shirt with the face of his least favorite wrestler on it.

Then something that caused David to leap off of the couch in hope occurred. The camera swerved away from the pair of wrestlers in the middle of the ring and off to the side. That usually meant that something that would alter the match was happening. To David's surprise it did not swivel to the wrestler's entrance but to the blockade that separated the fans from the ring. There he saw a very large person who appeared to be a fan leap over the barricade and into the ring in front of Kane. Kane didn't see this because he currently had the Dead Man's leg in front of his face. Just as he finished putting his opponent into the hold for both wrestlers signature move the fan ran forward and jumped up bringing his legs up to kick the massive Kane in his face with both legs. Kane fell backwards because of the kick with the Undertaker on top of him. The fan however was perfectly fine.

With the agility of a gymnast he landed on his back and performed a backward somersault. The fan then got up and walked over to Kane who was once again standing but now with a bloody lip. The fan then put both of his hands on Kane's shoulders and pulled them down as his knee ascended into the wrestler's midsection. Kane was now doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. With this goal accomplished the shaggy haired fan walked over to the still recovering Dead Man. As he passed him he jumped up and landed his elbow just below The Undertaker's throat. As the fan got up it was revealed that he apparently was as big as they had first thought. Once he was again standing the mysterious fan reached down and grabbed the hair of The Undertaker dragging him to the corner nearest Kane with it. Once they had arrived the Undertaker was stood up as the huge newcomer ascended the corner turnbuckle. Once he had reached the top he shoved the veteran wrestler's head between his legs.

Of course this whole time the announcers were hysterical, but because of the nature of the match, anyone with ties to the WWE that entered the ring during the match would be suspended at the end of the match, so the announcers just sat in stunned awe and commented the match as best they could. Since the arrival of the Fan the room had been too loud for the TV to be heard. But now Marlene heard the announcers compare that hold to the beginning of the Batista Bomb. That, along with the Tombstone was one of the moves that Marlene was familiar with. And soon enough the move resembled the Batista Bomb even more as The Dead Man was lifted in front of the face of the Fan. By now Kane was on his knees coughing. It was shocking that a newcomer had beaten up these two Veteran wrestlers so badly but soon no one would be talking about the fact that he did it, everyone would be talking about how he did it. With a showing of tremendous strength the Fan bent his legs and lifted himself and the undertaker off of the turnbuckle and into the air. Again following the Batista Bomb the Fan shifted his legs under him and brought The Undertaker's body parallel to the ground. It appeared that everyone in the room realized where the Dead Man would land at the same time. Seconds after they airborne duo leapt up The Undertaker landed back to back, and on top of his brother.

Seconds passed and none of the combatants got up. Then to the shock of both announcers the only one to get up in those few seconds was the Fan. After getting up he bent down and whispered something in the Dead Man's ear that no one heard. Then He turned to the camera and raised his arms in victory. At once the whole crowd burst into hoots and hollers.

Back in the room of Marlene's house there was equal cheering. Everyone was ecstatic that a Fan had just beaten the Heavyweight Champ. Everyone except Marlene, who kept inching towards the big screen pointing at something. Once she reached the TV she inched forward more, and by now had the attention of everyone in the room. Then suddenly she shrieked and fell over on the floor.

David looked at the screen to identify what had caused her to act like that. He pressed rewind on the Tivo remote and found the cause. In the crowd the faces of four of their friends that had gone to the match could be seen on the paused screen, but not Jordan. David pressed play and nearly fell over himself. He pressed pause as the Fan turned around revealing the logo on his shirt. On the front of the Fan's shirt was the symbol of an inverted five point star inside the center of a right side up one. That was an originally painted shirt that Marlene had made for her boyfriend.

David nearly fell over himself. Jordan had just accomplished two of his life long goals. The first was to Participate in a WWE match. The second was to take both of the Brothers of Destruction out. David grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up so that he could hear what the announcers were saying.

Deeming that the match was officially over two teams of medics entered the arena and quickly ushered out the two unconscious vets. Moments later as the mysterious Fan was still gallivanting around the arena the owner of the WWE Vince McMahon entered the arena and approached the newcomer. "Hey you. What's your name?" Vince's attitude as he held up a mike gave away the fact that this was not planned.

"Jordan Mavaric." Apparently the man did not like speaking.

"I have a proposition for you Jordan." Vince removed his hat revealing his still bald head. Jordan looked at Vince and laughed out loud. Vince covered up the mike to prevent anyone else from hearing. "I want you to join the WWE and pay someone back for what they did to me."

Jordan paused as soon as he heard that he could join the WWE but then the playful smile that he had had on before returned. "Why would I do that? I think Bobby did the world a favor." With that last comment Jordan ran his hand over Vince's smooth head. Vince grabbed Jordan's hand to stop him and then seemed to realize that this man just took down two of the biggest names in wrestling. Jordan grabbed Vince by the throat and lifted him up with the help of his other hand on Vince's midsection. Vince was flailing around begging to be put down. Finally he hit a nerve in his large captor.

"I'll let you in with no strings if you put me down right now." That was all Vince had to say. Jordan released Vince and he fell to the mat, hard.

Jordan kneeled down and took the mike that was laying there. "You never said I had to put you down nicely. See you next week, boss." Jordan slammed down the mike and walked out of the arena toward the exit.


End file.
